Utter Despair
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Why couldn't I be happy for the new couple? Like everyone else was?
1. Chapter 1

Utter Despair

KK it took me awhile to decide if it was going to be Hamtaro or not and I decided to make it Hamtaro! Even though I didn't mention a name I will still do a disclaimer, no matter how much it hurts me.

CoUgHiDoNoToWnHaMtArOcOuGh

* * *

My heart has been sucked from my chest.

As I fall into a black hole of utter despair my tears fall from my face to the never-ending trench below.

My soul being sucked out of my body leaves me with no emotion.

As every last drop of happiness is squeezed out, it withers to be tiny no bigger than an ant.

As I crocked out my last laugh, smiled my last toothy grin, I grasped my heart as it felt pain, knowing just as well this would also be a last.

My eyes dried without my consult.

I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, as it was flung into the abyss I could have sworn it hit rock bottom.

As it slapped the floor I tensed then relaxed.

So now, I was emotionless.

How plain I could have felt.

I tried to cry, I felt like crying.

Why couldn't I?

I'll tell you why.

* * *

KK done. Well? Review please I want to know if I should continue with it, I mean I only describe like this if it's only about despair and pain and lonliness. So if I do continue it probably wont be as descriptive.


	2. Why

KK so this might be longer im trying to get it to be longer but it might not be… well just to let you know my prier intent was that it was to be a depressing story. Dang im really into those aren't I. So im going to make it depressing for the whole story.

Oh and BTW, the shorter answers are the main characters and I won't mention the names for a good while.

* * *

He'll never notice me those deep dark brown eyes. They'll never be on me.

They could be on her. But not me.

When he looks at me he won't see something beautiful something he can hug and say 'This is my girl and im proud of it!' nope.

Those words will never be for me.

It doesn't matter how many hints I give him.

It doesn't matter how many time's I send him butterfly kisses from across the room.

It doesn't matter how many time's I smile at him.

Nothing matter's.

He'll never notice me.

He won't care if I break my heart.

He won't know.

Will he?

He'll never know how I truly feel.

How many time's I hid in his bushes. (A/N: Stalker! Lol)

How many time's I got in trouble for doodling about him.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered

I can't feel the sadness you should.

I can't feel the jealousy you would when he was with her.

He shattered my world in a matter of seconds.

By never giving me the second glance.

By never blessing me with his heart.

My mind thought up a million ways to get his attention but it doesn't work.

It never works.

I sighed as I stood up from my bed which I was laying on I grabbed my keys and my purse, I trudged down the stairs and walked out the door.

As I climbed into my truck I slammed the door and stuck the keys in the ignition I pushed the button for mild air conditioning.

I pushed down on the gas and backed out as I drove down the street.

I promised my friends that I would meet them at the mall, they wanted new clothes and just because he broke my heart doesn't mean he should break my love for my girlfriends.

As I arrived, I looked for my two friends in the food court section.

"Hey girl!"

"Like, what's up!"

"Hi." I answered

"So we totally want to go shopping for some cute clothes to help us impress you know who's!"

"Yeah I soo want it to totally catch his attention! Maybe we could help you."

"Sure."

They combed through every store, making sure I tried on clothes too.

Finally we all walked out I wore a grim expression and tried to hide it from my best friends, it was dark.

I didn't have to try to impress him anymore.

He had her.

He'd always have her.

We went to Chick-Fil-A after.

Yum.

As we ate, they talked all about their crushes.

Great.

We finished our ice cream cones and drove home.

Turn's out they came together.

Yay, more loneliness.

On the way home all, the flashing lights brightened up my truck.

I smiled.

Home.

My sanctuary.

Near his sanctuary.

That made me frown.

Why did we have to live down the street from each other?

* * *

I slammed the door once again.

I climbed up my steep driveway.

Up the stair's.

In my room.

I opened my dresser and got out some of my silk pajamas.

I went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, I was near tears.

I always was before bed.

As I plopped down on my bed, my mom came in.

She asked me if it was about him again.

I nodded, it's always about him.

My mom rubbed my leg in a comforting way then left the room and turned off the light.

I sighed.

I was going to have another nightmare.

I always did.

Ever since, she came to town and stole his heart.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 2!

Not as depressing as the beginning and Chapter 1, but still. I guess.

REVIEW IT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!


	3. Her Name is Wendy

Ok _CinderPaw11_ and _Chene _have asked enough im guessing.

SOO…

Im going to introduce who the main character is.

Alternatively, not.

You'll have to read to find out… ;)

Please don't kill me if you don't like who the person is…

* * *

She woke up in the morning with a head-ach that had wormed its way in during the night, she groaned hearing her mother calling out her name.

Loud.

She reached for her favorite pair of clothes.

As she was pulling on her knee-high schoolgirl socks, she heard her mom calling her name once again.

She treaded down the stairs and into her kitchen, she went into the pantry and pulled out a case of chocolate chip pop-tarts.

Her mother was at the stove, not hearing her daughter's feet walking down the stairs she once again scream for her daughter's appearance.

"You had better get your butt down here in the next – "

"I'm right here. With a head-ach if you don't mind!"

"Oh honey, im sorry."

"It's alright I guess."

As I finished the past piece of my pop tart, I grabbed my backpack and jumped into my truck.

As I drove down the road, I felt a tear run down my face.

Wiping it away with my long sleeve shirt I stopped any more from coming, I had no need to cry for him.

Why couldn't I be happy for the new couple? Like everyone else was?

I chose a parking space and climbed out of my truck I muttered Hello's to my friends as they waved to me.

I walked into my homeroom and there he sat laughing with Wendy.

"Hey Bijou!"

"Oh, um, Bonjour 'Amtaro."

* * *

Short chapter I know. And now that you know who it is you can't kill me for not knowing.

But please don't kill me for making it. Bijou.

Hehe.

Bye.

I hope I live.


End file.
